Star Sapphire (Injustice 2 DLC)
Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) is a DLC playable hero fighter in Injustice 2. Biography Carol Ferris is the boss and on-off love interest of Hal Jordan. Her family owns the Ferris Aircraft company, she acts as an executive, and occasionally as a test pilot. She also battles crime alongside Hal as a member of the Star Sapphire Corps and the Justice League. Role in ''Justice League: Rings of the Force'' Over the time she was battling crime alongside the Justice League, Carol was also among the women who enjoyed news about Lois Lane's pregnancy and were invited to join the Baby Shower Party in Themyscira. She also witnessed Sonic the Hedgehog's arrival in the League's world and the merging of their galaxy with the Freedom Fighter/Jedi Knight dimension. Over the time the League was forming a new alliance with Sonic's teammates and the members of the Jedi Council, Carol befriended Sonic's sweetheart Amy Rose, whom she saw as a worthy candidate for the Star Sapphire Corps. Role in ''Injustice 2'' Carol was among the heroes from Prime Earth, alongside Superman and Stargirl, who were summoned by Batman to aid the Insurgency in stopping the One Earth Regime from rising again as well as to defeat Grodd's Society and repel Brainiac's invasion. She and the leaguers also cooperated in the battle against Infinite's forces. In-Game Animation * Character Select Attack: Star Sapphire slaps her opponent with a Glove based construct. * Intro: ** First to talk: Star Sapphire hovers in the air smelling a rose in her hands before facing her opponent. Then, she puts the rose in her hair and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to talk: She enters the arena via a Star Sapphire portal and gently welcomes a incoming swallow which lands in her hand before she faces her opponent. Then, she lets the swallow go and enters her fighting pose. * Round Won Pose: Star Sapphire wins like a ballerina and creates constructs based on Peacock Feathers behind her back while saying: "Love is off-limits." or "Don't feel too bad. That'll pass." * Wager Clash Lock: Star Sapphire blocks with a Shield-based Construct. ** Successful Wager Clash: Star Sapphire entraps her opponent with Octopus tentacle-based constructs and slams him/her with a Large Hammer. * Defeated Pose: The same as Wonder Woman in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Outro: Star Sapphire levitates in the air while creating five heart-based constructs. Then, she blows a kiss as the constructs explode and turn into stardust. Gear Head Torso Arms Legs Move Set Regular Moves Combo Moves * Love is a Battlefield * Marry Me * Mistletoe * Be Mine * Lost Heart * I Want You Back * Take a Chance on Me Special Moves * Violet Zap: Star Sapphire fires a straight projectile at the opponent. Meter burn does additional damage and pushes the opponent back. Doing this in the air will fire several downward projectiles at the opponent. * Aphrodite's Kiss: Similar to Zatanna's Erif Ssik (Fire Kiss) in Injustice: Gods Among Us, Star Sapphire blows a kiss at his opponent, firing stardust at him/her. The Meter Burn version creates a massive sphere of mystical stardust which travels forward for short time. * Cupid's Arrow: Star Sapphire shoots an Cupid Arrow-based construct at her opponent. The Meter Burn version has Carol shoot three arrows into the air. * Mermaid's Song: Carol sings as her voice emits Star Sapphire constructs which grab her opponent and pulls him/her next to Carol, who uppercuts her with a Fist Construct. The Meter Burn version hypnotizes her opponent, disabling him/her for a Combo opportunity. * Death Spiral: Star Sapphire grabs her opponent's leg with two Bear Claw-like Gauntlets and spins with him/her in the air and throws him/her away. The Meter Burn version has Carol create a construct of herself which proceeds to spin her opponent for her for a short period of time, giving Star Sapphire a combo opportunity. Trait * Beauty and the Beast: Star Sapphire summons a beastly spawn of the Predator force (the Star Sapphire Corps' Entity of Love) She can make it either slash or grab her opponent and make it feast on the opponent's neck for a Combo opportunity. Super Move * The Power of Love: Star Sapphire charges to her opponent, then grabs and twirls them around and kisses him/her. She then tosses the opponent way up in the air while dashes at them creating a giant violet hand that grabs and constructs with a massive side way swing twice from one wall to another then makes a heart that strikes her opponent in the chest. She then strikes her opponent straight down with a powerful violet energy bolt back to the fighting stage. 'Intro Quotes/Approaches' Aquaman Star Sapphire: "You can't be loyal to the Regime." Aquaman: "I won't be judged for defending Atlantis." Star Sapphire: "Not even by Mera?" Aquaman: "I prefer we not fight, Lantern." Star Sapphire: "And I prefer you stand down." Aquaman: "Not by my count." Atom Star Sapphire: "" Atom: "" Star Sapphire: "" Atom: "" Star Sapphire: "" Atom: "" Atrocitus Star Sapphire: "No one is beyond our help, Atrocitus." Atrocitus: "Rage is stronger than love." Star Sapphire: "Let me help you come back." Atrocitus: "" Star Sapphire: "" Atrocitus: "" Bane Star Sapphire: "" Bane: "" Star Sapphire: "" Bane: "" Star Sapphire: "" Bane: "" Batman Star Sapphire: "" Batman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Batman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Batman: "" Bizarro Star Sapphire: "" Bizarro: "" Star Sapphire: "" Bizarro: "" Star Sapphire: "" Bizarro: "" Black Adam Star Sapphire: "" Black Adam: "" Star Sapphire: "" Black Adam: "" Star Sapphire: "" Black Adam: "" Black Canary Star Sapphire: "" Black Canary: "" Star Sapphire: "" Black Canary: "" Star Sapphire: "" Black Canary: "" Black Manta Star Sapphire: "" Black Manta: "" Star Sapphire: "" Black Manta: "" Star Sapphire: "" Black Manta: "" Blaze the Cat Star Sapphire: "A little bird told me there was something between you and Silver." Blaze the Cat: "I don't know what you're talking about..." Star Sapphire: (sarcastically) "Uh huh. Right. I believe in you." Blaze the Cat: "" Star Sapphire: "" Blaze the Cat: "" Blue Beetle Star Sapphire: "" Blue Beetle: "" Star Sapphire: "" Blue Beetle: "" Star Sapphire: "" Blue Beetle: "" Brainiac Star Sapphire: "" Brainiac: "" Star Sapphire: "" Brainiac: "" Star Sapphire: "" Brainiac: "" Captain Cold Star Sapphire: "" Captain Cold: "" Star Sapphire: "" Captain 1Cold: "" Star Sapphire: "" Captain Cold: "" Catwoman Star Sapphire: "" Catwoman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Catwoman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Catwoman: "" Cheetah Star Sapphire: "" Cheetah: "" Star Sapphire: "" Cheetah: "" Star Sapphire: "" Cheetah: "" Cyborg Star Sapphire: "" Cyborg: "" Star Sapphire: "" Cyborg: "" Star Sapphire: "" Cyborg: "" Darkseid Star Sapphire: "" Darkseid: "" Star Sapphire: "" Darkseid: "" Star Sapphire: "" Darkseid: "" Deadshot Star Sapphire: "" Deadshot: "" Star Sapphire: "" Deadshot: "" Star Sapphire: "" Deadshot: "" Doctor Fate Star Sapphire: "" Doctor Fate: "" Star Sapphire: "" Doctor Fate: "" Star Sapphire: "" Doctor Fate: "" Firestorm Star Sapphire: "" Firestorm: "" Star Sapphire: "" Firestorm: "" Star Sapphire: "" Firestorm: "" Flash Star Sapphire: "" Flash: "" Star Sapphire: "" Flash: "" Star Sapphire: "" Flash: "" Gorilla Grodd Star Sapphire: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Star Sapphire: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Star Sapphire: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Green Arrow Star Sapphire: "" Green Arrow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Green Arrow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Green Arrow: "" Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Star Sapphire: "" Green Lantern: "" Star Sapphire: "" Green Lantern: "" Star Sapphire: "" Green Lantern: "" Green Lantern (John Stewart) Star Sapphire: "" John Stewarrt: "" Star Sapphire: "" John Stewart: "" Star Sapphire: "" John Stewart: "" Grid Star Sapphire: "" Grid: "" Star Sapphire: "" Grid: "" Star Sapphire: "" Grid: "" Harley Quinn Star Sapphire: "Harley. You need to embrace true love." Harley Quinn: "I only ever loved one man." Star Sapphire: "Allow me to change your path."/"The same "man" who never loved you?" Harley Quinn: "" Star Sapphire: "" Harley Quinn: "" Hellboy Star Sapphire: "" Hellboy: "" Star Sapphire: "" Hellboy: "" Star Sapphire: "" Hellboy: "" Infinite Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Joker Star Sapphire: "" Joker: "" Star Sapphire: "" Joker: "" Star Sapphire: "" Joker: "" Poison Ivy Star Sapphire: "" Poison Ivy: "" Star Sapphire: "" Poison Ivy: "" Star Sapphire: "" Poison Ivy: "" Raiden Star Sapphire: "" Raiden: "" Star Sapphire: "" Raiden: "" Star Sapphire: "" Raiden: "" Red Hood Star Sapphire: "" Red Hood: "" Star Sapphire: "" Red Hood: "" Star Sapphire: "" Red Hood: "" Robin Star Sapphire: "" Robin: "" Star Sapphire: "" Robin: "" Star Sapphire: "" Robin: "" Scarecrow Star Sapphire: "" Scarecrow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Scarecrow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Scarecrow: "" [[Shadow the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Shadow the Hedgehog']] Star Sapphire: "" Shadow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Shadow: "" Star Sapphire: "" Shadow: "" Silver the Hedgehog Star Sapphire: "" Silver: "" Star Sapphire: "" Silver: "" Star Sapphire: "" Silver: "" Sonic the Hedgehog Star Sapphire: "Quite a ride you've had out there, Sonic." Sonic: "They don't call me the Fastest Thing Alive for nothing." Star Sapphire: "Let's see if you're really faster than light." Sonic: "Is Amy a Star Sapphire like you?" Star Sapphire: "Still a candidate so far. Why do you ask?" Sonic: "Eh. Nothing. Just curious." Stargirl Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl: "" Starfire Star Sapphire: "" Starfire: "" Star Sapphire: "" Starfire: "" Star Sapphire: "" Starfire: "" Sub-Zero Star Sapphire: "" Sub-Zero: "" Star Sapphire: "" Sub-Zero: "" Star Sapphire: "" Sub-Zero: "" Supergirl Star Sapphire: "" Supergirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Supergirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Supergirl: "" Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Star Sapphire: "All you need is love, girl." Supergirl: "Love is overrated." Star Sapphire: "Well... time to teach you, Love 101."/"And you think Hate is pretty?" Supergirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Supergirl: "" Superman (One-Earth Regime) Star Sapphire: "" Superman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Superman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Superman: "" Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Star Sapphire: "" Superman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Superman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Superman: "" Swamp Thing Star Sapphire: "" Swamp Thing: "" Star Sapphire: "" Swamp Thing: "" Star Sapphire: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra Star Sapphire: "" Terra: "" Star Sapphire: "" Terra: "" Star Sapphire: "" Terra: "" Vixen Vixen: "" Terra: "" Vixen: "" Terra: "" Vixen: "" Terra: "" Wonder Woman Star Sapphire: "On my Earth, Diana still fights for Peace." Wonder Woman: "Which is why I'll restore the Regime." Star Sapphire: "And you've broken Approdite's heart." Wonder Woman: "" Star Sapphire: "" Wonder Woman: "" Clash Quotes 'Ending Quote' Trivia Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Females Category:Justice League Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Blue eyed Category:Black haired